galactic_springfandomcom-20200215-history
Milky Way Galaxy
The Milky Way Galaxy 'is a Galaxy in the Virgo Supercluster, containing all known life in the Universe. The Milky Way is home to a wide variety of species and nations which grown from small planet-dwellers to large nations controlling huge portions of the galaxy. Roughly 75% of the galaxy has been charted, with the rest being unknown territory to the Lactum Grupa. Regions Being that the Milky Way is so large, it has been divided into smaller regions for easier purposes. Before the discovery of Extraterrestrials, Humans generally divided the Milky Way into regions based on its spiral arms. While these arms are still used in many circumstances, for geopolitical reasons, regional maps are used. The Core The Core Region contains the Galactic Centre, a large congolmerate of stars and gasses surrounding a black hole. This reigon is largely unlivable, and has almost no population. The sole state in this region is the Dominion of the Core, a collective Galactic government established by the Cosmic Republic (a Human state) and the Free Makavites. Humanica The term Humanica is used to refer to the region generally influenced and occupied by Humans and Human states. This region was initially colonized by the nations of Earth, the home planet of the Humans, but after several periods of unrest, a wide array of new Human states broke free. These nations have engaged in trade, diplomacy, and war with each other and other states numerous times across the centuries, making the region very dynamic. Sizikatix Sizikatix (coming from the Voraian term for the region, ''Sz'kx'ktx) is one of the largest and most influential regions in all of the Milky Way. The region contains the homelands of the Vorai, the Makavites, the Drata, and the Bessi, four of the most important species in the Milky Way's history. The region has seen a large amount of conflict due to several wars, most of which involved the Drata. It has been described by some Human sources as the "Europe of the Cosmos." Outer Perseus The Outer Perseus region is one of the most solidly united and stable regions in the entire galaxy. The region is dominated by the Empire of Perseus, the nation populated by the Gekrans. The region has seen little conflict within itself, save for the northeastern region controlled by the Untrasax Dynasty. However, it remains an influential region due to the heavy presence of the Empire of Perseus in Galactic politics. Inner Perseus The Inner Perseus region is the region of the Perseus Arm located closer to the Galactic Core. This region is controlled entirely by the Commonwealth of the Vorai, and due to the Vorai's exclusive hold on the region, it has a heavy Voraian population. However, it is still the most recently-colonized area controlled by the Commonwealth of the Vorai, and as such it is lacking behind in population in comparison to the home provinces in Sizikatix. Despite this, however, it is a raidly-developing region, and ever since the Commonwealth stopped expanding, there has been a heavy focus on population the Inner Perseus. Greatia The region of Greatia is the homeland of the Skovax, and the region has been dominated by them for thousands of years. The region is often scorched with war, as nations retaliate against Skovak raids and the Skovax fight amongs themselves. Unlike the rest of the region, southwestern Geatia is not occupied by the Skovak Horde, as the region was wrestled away from them when the Untrasax Dynasty broke away. This southwestern region is among the most chaotic in the universe, as there is no semblance of central government to keep the Skovak in check. Disgraced warriors that have been shunned from their clan often come here, and traveling through it is to be avoided at all costs. Backlands The Backlands is a term not commonly used by those withing the region itself; the Bessi there in particular see the term as derogatory. The region earned this name as it is one of the farthest-out regions that is actually populated; the solar systems in some parts of this region are much more sparse than in the others, making the region hard to control. For a time the region was completely dominated by the Dratan Empire, but still contained a heavy Bessite population in the south and a variety of populations in the north. But through a series of wars, the region became mostly self-governing. There is a heavy Bessi population in the south of the region, as in that area the Bessi were effective allowed free-reign. The amount of solar systems there dwarfs those than in the rest o the region, and as such the local Bessi object to the term "Backlands." The north of the region is divided into a number of small states, cultures once ruled over by the Drata. Among these are the Golatii of Golatia, the Kamaniikaa of Kamanii, and Kanashikoulara of Kanashikoul. Clavia Clavia is one of the two traditional regions of the Vivio, the other being Rorium. This area is controlled by United Clavia, or traditionally to the Vivio, the "New System." A people's government controls the region, established in the War of the Two Systems, when the Viviotic Front of Individual Rule took control of the Clavian region. Due to the Vivio being present for thousands of years, Clavia is almost entirely Viviotic, with less than 2% of all citizens being of non-Viviotic origin. Despite this, Clavia is much more open to the Lactum Grupa than its sister region, Rorium, maintaining close relations with the Vorai and several Human states. Rorium Rorium is the second of the two traditional Viviotic regions, being home to the Tarano Rorium, or traditionally the "Old System." The Tarano Rorium is the remnant of the Tarano Vivio, the united Viviotic kingdom that was destroyed in the War of the Two Systems. After the VFIR occupied Clavia, the Viviotic monarchy retreated to Rorium, and proclaimed the end of the Tarano Vivio, instead proclaiming its rule over strictly Rorium. The Clavian government accepted this proposition, and as a result the two nations have lived in relative peace ever since. Sulodinca Sulondica earns its name from the Sulond, the species that traditionally inhabits the region. The region is divided into a number of Sulond governments, with the central and generally recognized one being the Sulondic Kingdom (or simply "The Kingdom" Yyllif to the Sulond). However, there are several other states within the region, including two republics, a radical People's Government, an ethnic nationalist regime, and several military cliques. Nations '''Note: Nations will be listed in a region in which their capital solar system is located. The Core *Dominion of the Core: A non-state. Administrated by outer forces, primarily the Cosmic Republic and the Free Makavites. Humanica *International Zone: Area around Earth and the surrounding systems directly administered by the United Nations. Earthly nations are not allowed to personally claim this region, and it is allowed to be used jointly by all Earthly nations. *United States Outer Territories: Space colony of the United States of America. *Chinese Outer Territories: Space colony of the People's Republic of China. *European Union Outer Territories: Collection of space colonies controlled by members of the European Union. *United Kingdom Outer Territories: Space colony of the United Kingdom of Great Britain. *Japanese Outer Territories: Space colony of the Empire of Japan. *Arab League Outer Territories: Space colony directly administered by the government of the Arab League. *Latin American Outer Territories: Space colony administered collectively by 23 countries in the region of Latin America; chiefly led by the United Mexican States and the Federative Republic of Brazil. *Russian Outer Territories: Space colony of the Russian Federation. *Communal Federation: Communist regime led by the Galactic Revolutionary Socialist Party; broke off from the ROT in the 2780s and 90s. *Invictan Empire: Monarchist regime ruled by the House of Louvrefel; established when French revolutionary Champes Louvrefel declared himself Jean I, Emperor of Invicta in 2779. *Svantria: Former Indian colony that proclaimed independence in the early 2800s. Socialist democracy that takes the position of favoring the people. *Pactordia: A democratic-confederation that champtions liberalism and the rights of the people. Has fought several wars against Invicta for control of several territories between the two. *Kingdom of Orion: Neutral but wealthy Kingdom in the lower area of the Orion Arm. Proclaimed in 2791 by Mordecai Rutter (Mordecai I of Orion), an Anglo-German entrepeneur-turned-revolutionary. *Transbrachia: A small, traditionally neutral state located between the Orion and Sagittarius arms of the Milky Way. Not heavily populated, thus its neutrality. *Kingdom of Eustria: Kingdom proclaimed when Czech resistence leader Horymir Kaspa proclaimed himself King of Eustria in 2792. *Galactic People's Government: Communist government that broke off from European control throughout the 2770s to the 2790s. Initially formed a more moderate Republic until the Communist party took full control in 2796. *Cosmic Republic: Moderate republic that champions people's rights and peace. Diplomatically influential in and outside of Humanica. Sizikatix *Commonwealth of the Vorai: The state ruled over and populated by the Vorai. One of the most important and influential nations in the history of the galaxy, having fought in numerous wars across the galaxy and influenced various events. Regarded as a superpower even to the modern day. *Free Makavites: Collective people's government of the Makavites, the first fully-united Makavite state. Before the current Makavite government, the region was ruled over by the Dratan Empire, and before that, the Makavites were divided into a number of smaller states. *Dratan Empire: A large Empire, the home state of the Drata. Historically a militaristic power that conquered swathes of area and subjugated other cultures, such as the Bessi, the Makavites, the Golatii, the Kamaniikaa, and more. *Bessi Alliance: While this nation is mostly in the Backlands, its capital Solar System is in Sizikatix, and thus it is generally considered to be within the region. It is a loose confederation of Bessi solar systems and star groups, headed by a religious figure. The highly-religious Bessi society flourishes here, and despite its loose system, it is one of the most stable and tightly-knit nations in the area. Outer Perseus *Empire of Perseus: A large and powerful Empire populated and controlled by the Gekrans. This state has been compared to the Dratan Empire due to its militarism, but the two have historically only held rivalry between one another. This nation is highly conservative, preferring to keep the sanctity of the race to mixing with the Lactum Grupa. The Gekrans tend to consider themselves superior to the other species of the Galaxy. *Untrasax Dynasty: This nation, sometimes just called Untrasax, is a monarchy ruled over by the Untrasax Bloodline, a Skovak family that was once a member of the Skovak Horde. After the Vorai-Skovak War, Untrasax Gux declared himself a King, and fought a long, bloody war to wrestle his independence from the Skovak Horde. Inner Perseus *There are no independent states in this region; it is completely controlled by the Commonwealth of the Vorai. Greatia *Skovak Horde: A collection of Skovak clans and families. This loosely-organized "nation" is headed by a single Rixikax, selected from the most powerful clan. For around two centuries the ruling clan has been the Gansavax clan, having won a conflict with the Ruxutuku clan and thus claiming the position of Rixikax. Backlands *Outer Union: Despite its far-off position from Humanica, this Communist nation is actually dominated by Humans. The region was once controlled by the Dratan Empire, but after the Great Coalition War, it was directly administered by the Humans' United Nations. However, the collective Human government was too weak to continue holding onto the region, and they could do little against a Communist revolution. The idea of Communism was appealing to the locals (mostly Golatii, Kamaniikaa, and some Drata), and they agreed to form a collective government. *Golatia: The nation of the Golatii. This nation is a collection of smaller Kingdoms united under a larger central Government. The confederative monarchist system is a very traditional one to the Golatii, and the preservation of Golatia as an independent union is seen as paramount. In fact, many Golatii committed suicide when the Drata conquered the region, as their ultimate goal had been foiled. After the Drato-Voraian war, the weakened Drata could do little to resist the enormous Golatian uprising, and they were pushed out of the region forever. *Kamanii: The home state of the Kamaniikaa, this nation has been influential in the upper Backlands region for centuries. Maintaining an ancient rivalry with the Golatii, the Kamaniikaa in contrast have a much more centralized Monarchist system, being ruled over by a single King, or "Kamanii'eka" in the Kamanii language. Clavia Rorium Sulondica